leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Red Chain
The Red Chain (Japanese: あかいくさり Red Chain) is an item in , created from crystals drawn from the Sinnoh's lake guardians. It is used by Cyrus to take control over the Legendary Pokémon and so as not to reduce their power by capturing them in a Poké Ball, with the ultimate goal being to destroy the universe and make a new one without spirit. In the games revealing to the how Cyrus plans to use the Red Chain to control and ]] The Red Chain is mentioned throughout the Team Galactic Headquarters in Veilstone City, during the player's infiltration late in the game. Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn succeed in capturing , , and , respectively, bringing them to the Headquarters, where Charon extracts the gems from their bodies to create the Red Chain. Cyrus duplicates the chain through technological means (it is not explained how, just that it was done), and, despite being defeated by the , travels with Mars, Jupiter, and a plethora of to the Spear Pillar at the top of Mt. Coronet. In , blasting away a priceless, ancient painting that depicts the creation of Sinnoh to get there was required. Mars and Jupiter manage to hold both the player and his or her back just long enough for Cyrus to summon both Dialga and Palkia, bringing them under his control. Though the lake guardians attempt to interfere, the power of the two Legendary dragons is far too much, and nothing can be done. , enraged, and feeling the oncoming destruction of the Pokémon world from its own world, creates a portal between the two in front of Cyrus, breaking his hold over Dialga and Palkia, and draws him into the Distortion World to prevent further destruction of the dual universes. All is still not well, however, and although Cyrus has been stopped and the Red Chains destroyed, the very fabric of spacetime is in danger due to Giratina's portal between the two worlds, leaving it up to the player to find and defeat Cyrus one last time and close the portal between the worlds to prevent their mutual annihilation. Flavor text While the Red Chain cannot be obtained through normal gameplay, data for it as an unobtainable Key Item exists which can be accessed through cheating, including an item description. |A mythical chain that is said to link the legendary Pokémon that created the Sinnoh region.}} |A mythical chain that is said to link the Legendary Pokémon that created the Sinnoh region.}} |} |} From Cyrus's PC entries In , Cyrus's computer details information on the Red Chain: :The Pokémon of the lakes and Mt. Coronet are somehow connected. Capturing the Pokémon of the lakes will free the Pokémon of Mt. Coronet. From the Pokémon of the lakes, crystals can be extracted to create a Red Chain. Using that Red Chain, the can be summoned and shackled to do as we command... In the anime In the main series Like in the games, the ultimate goal of Cyrus and Team Galactic is to capture and with the Red Chain. In Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, The Needs of Three!, and Battle Finale of Legend!, Cyrus finally succeeds in doing so, and as it wraps itself around their bodies, the chain transforms itself into a red-colored version of the ring that surrounds 's own body. Unlike the , Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were not needed to create the Red Chain. Instead, it was created from the Team Galactic stole from Veilstone City. In Pokémon Generations The Red Chain made an appearance in The New World, in which Cyrus used it to bind and control and . The chain was later broken by 's . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like in the games, the Red Chain was created by using Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. Cyrus was able to only make one chain, however, since , , and were able to free the three Pokémon before another one could be created. Thus he had to use an artificial duplicated, less powerful, copy of the chain that had been finished. The chains were used to summon Dialga and Palkia on Spear Pillar and to force them to fight in order to create the world anew. However, the who were partaking in the battle were able to break the duplicate chain, resulting in Cyrus having only one chain. Because of this he was unable to control both Pokémon simultaneously. This enabled the three main characters to thwart his plan and release Dialga and Palkia. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Like in the games, the Red Chain was created by using Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. Cyrus used the chain to awaken and control Dialga so that he could return the world to its starting point and create a new universe. However, in the midst of the ensuing battle, the Lake guardians suddenly appeared and used their psychic powers to give Dialga strength to destroy the chain, ending Cyrus's plan. The three Pokémon were drawn in by Hareta's desire to free Dialga's heart. Trivia * The Red Chain's appearance as a dummied-out Key Item indicates that, during development, it may have been intended to have the same purpose as similar items in Generation II and Generation III: the Rainbow Wing, Silver Wing, Red Orb, and Blue Orb all have a role in summoning the pair of game mascots of Johto and Hoenn's games respectively. Whatever the case, it serves no purpose if it is hacked into the bag. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=紅色鎖鏈 紅鎖鏈 |zh_cmn=紅色鎖鏈 / 红色锁链 紅鎖鍊 |es=Cadena Roja |fi=Punaketju |fr=Chaîne Rouge |de=Rote Kette |it=Rossocatena |ko=빨강쇠사슬 Ppalgang Soesaseul |pl=Czerwony Łańcuch |vi=Dây xích đỏ }} Category:Items Category:Legendary artifacts Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Unreleased items de:Rote Kette es:Cadena roja fr:Chaîne Rouge it:Rossocatena ja:あかいくさり zh:红色锁链（道具）